UNA VEZ MAS
by Yunuen
Summary: El más grande desafio para Miguel Ángel no es poder cumplir con sus deberes, ni llegar al último nivel de un videojuego, ni mucho menos conseguir el número más reciente de su cómic favorito, sino romper la concentración de Leonardo sin ser golpeado.


.

Hola

n.n

Esta vez quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me han dejado reviews anónimos:

Como no tienes cuenta pero me dejas un comentario, con nik o sin nik, te doy las gracias por tus palabras tan sinceras y repletas de ánimos; cómo me gustaría poder contestarte, pero siendo un review sin cuenta no hay manera, por eso aprovecho este espacio para decirte…

¡Muchas gracias!

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Los chicos tienen 15 años.

Me gusta esta edad sobretodo porque ellos pueden tener una actitud de adulto, pero también pueden llegar a comportarse como niños latosos de 6 años.

x)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**UNA VEZ MÁS**

Una vez más estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Una vez más estaban frente a frente.

Una vez más encaraba a su hermano mayor.

Desde niño, Miguel Ángel no ha soportado que no le hagan caso, mucho menos que Leonardo lo ignore totalmente mientras medita (sin que sea la verdadera intención de él), y desde niño, Miguel Ángel ha buscado la manera de romper esa férrea concentración en la que Leonardo consigue sumergirse, y sí lo ha conseguido, Miguel Ángel ha podido romper la meditación de Leonardo, pero no sin llevarse uno o dos buenos golpes, porque esa es la reacción instantánea de Leonardo: atacar; es eso lo que Miguel Ángel ha buscado lograr desde hace tanto tiempo: no terminar barriendo el piso al interrumpir a Leonardo en su meditación.

Y hoy, una vez más estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Hoy, una vez más estaba arrodillado frente a Leonardo.

Hoy, una vez más encaraba a su hermano mayor y a su peligrosa e instintiva reacción que se desata al ser rota tan abruptamente su meditación.

Leonardo, estando en la posición llamada Flor de Loto, tan absorto en ese milenario ejercicio que hasta parecía que no respiraba, y Miguel Ángel, arrodillado frente a Leonardo y que lo miraba tan fijamente que ni siquiera parpadeaba, parecía que estuviesen jugando una partida de ajedrez: el contrincante pensaba más de una vez su siguiente movimiento sino deseaba que su oponente terminara dándole "jaque mate".

Miguel Ángel había descubierto, a lo largo del tiempo en el que se ha empeñado en descubrir ese cómo, que Leonardo salía abruptamente de su meditación al percibir peligro atacando en un parpadeo, por eso, las graciosas bromas (y sí que eran un peligro también) que se le ocurría hacerle justo cuando meditaba, muchas habían fracasado, pero después de esos múltiples fracasos, descubrió cómo acercársele sin dar ninguna señal de alarma (después de todo, es tan ninja como el más ninja de su clan); desde entonces ha tenido mucho éxito con las bromas que le hace a su hermano mayor cuando medita, como esa en la que pudo maquillarlo y agregarle una bonita mascada con su prendedor y así pareciera una linda chica…

Miguel Ángel se rió de su broma que tan bien le había resultado, y se rió más por la manera en que se libró del coraje de su hermano mayor, y lo logró con sólo decirle una sola palabra: Kabuki; sólo le dijo eso y Leonardo se calmó instantáneamente (como si no conociera el apreció que Leonardo le tiene a la cultura japonesa), aunque no entendió qué quiso decirle Rafael con eso de "no darle ideas al líder", pero así de sencillo se libró de la furia de su hermano mayor (los otros dos estaban risa y risa por el nuevo "look" del líder, que se olvidaron de su propia tragedia).

Se carcajeó por un rato sin preocuparse que Leonardo llegara a oírlo, porque sabía perfectamente cómo no ser detectado como una amenaza, pero enseguida esa risa se fue… ¡Sabía cómo acercarse y no ser percibido, pero lo que no sabía era cómo romper esa férrea concentración sin que Leonardo lograra patearle el caparazón! ¡Sus bromas eran buenas, Leonardo caía siempre en éstas, pero lo que realmente quería era romper esa dichosa concentración sin ser atacado!

Resopló.

Tal vez tenía que poner más atención en las clases, porque sí debía haber una manera, debía haber la manera de esquivar ese instintivo ataque que Leonardo había perfeccionado en tantos años de práctica.

Donatelo pasó casualmente a un lado de Miguel Ángel y de Leonardo; tan sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No demoró mucho en comprender lo que sucedía.

Entonces también llegó Rafael.

- Ese zoquete nunca va a aprender. No hay manera de que no se lleve un buen zape de parte de Leo por molestarlo. –

- Yo llegué a esa conclusión ya hace bastante tiempo, sin embargo, hay que reconocer su tenaz empecinamiento. -

- Al menos así ejercita su cerebro rompiéndose el coco de cómo esquivar el zape, y es divertido ver que lo intente. Voy por palomitas. – se fue a la cocina a prepararlas.

- Apúrate, o te pierdes de la función. -

Miguel Ángel continuaba mirando a Leonardo haciendo el recuento de todo lo que había hecho y qué es lo que había salido mal… más bien, todo lo que había hecho para distraer y libarse de la reacción de Leonardo había salido terriblemente mal:

. Hacerle cosquillas, pero le aplicó "manita de puerco"

. Hacer un bonito moño con la extensiones de su bandana, pero lo agarró del brazo, le dio una voltereta y lo azotó contra el piso

. En un pequeño pizarrón (de los verdes) y usando un tenedor lo arañó para que hiciera ese horrible chirrido que lastima horriblemente los oídos, pero le dio un fuerte manotazo y tiró el tenedor

. Hacer que estornudara con una pluma de pato, pero antes de, le dio un fuerte zape

. Mojarlo con un potente chorro de agua ayudándose con una larga manguera, pero el chorro logró desviarlo, de asombrosa manera con sus manos, y terminó mojándolo completamente

. Aplicarle aceite de pescado para que lo persiguieran los gatos al salir a la calle, pero esa vez fue Leonardo más considerado, sólo le dio un empujón, pero al dar el sentón le cayó encima todo el aceite, y por más baños que se dio, no se le quitó el olor a pescado en todo un día

Y podría estar ahí todo el tiempo sentado pensando en todos sus intentos fallidos, pensando en que si se acercara sin ninguna mala intención pues no lo distrae… ¡pero de eso no se trataba el asunto! ¡Si se le acercaba con la muy mala intención de sacarlo de meditación sí lograba que reaccione pero resultaba recibiendo una lección dolorosa porque sencillamente nunca ha logrado esquivarla…!

Pero entonces, la vocecita de su ingenio por fin le susurró la respuesta que ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

- ¡Ya sé cómo! – gritó levantando los brazos, como dando gracias al Cielo.

Se puso de pie y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

- ¿Tú le crees? – Donatelo le preguntó a Rafael.

Los dos estaban en el piso sentados y observando lo que Miguel Ángel estaba haciendo, y comiendo palomitas de un gran tazón.

- Nah. Ya otras veces ha dicho lo mismo, y nomás no. -

En un rato regresó Miguel Ángel de la cocina pero fue corriendo a su habitación llevando ollas y sartenes.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – se preguntó Donatelo.

Bajó a los pocos minutos. Llevaba una almohada atada sobre su plastrón, otras más en cada brazo y pierna, y al caminar hacia mucho ruido pero porque también llevaba sobre las almohadas o una sartén o una cacerola, y su cabeza la tría envuelta en una sabana y cubierta con una olla. Se había hecho una armadura con almohadas y utensilios de cocina.

Al verlo, Rafael echó a reír.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Y ahora tú? ¿Eres el Caballero de la Cacerola? ¡Jajajajajaja! -

- ¿Qué pretendes, Mikey? – le cuestionó Donatelo, preocupándose ahora sí hasta dónde podría arrastrarlo su terquedad.

- Esto – le dio unos golpecitos a la sartén que llevaba atada al pecho – es mi armadura. No he podido esquivar el ataque de Leo cuando consigo sacarlo de su meditación, así que pensé en que podría protegerme. Soy muy listo, ¿verdad? – se detuvo a varios metros lejos de su objetivo.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Rafael siguió burlándose - ¡Pues… os deseo buena fortuna, temerario Caballero! ¡Os deseo buena fortuna para acabar con el dragón que escupe fuego azul! ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

- No creo que sea buena idea, Mikey. – Donatelo se puso de pie y se le acercó – Leo reaccionará como siempre lo hace y puede lastimarse al golpear una olla. -

- Por eso mi ataque será a distancia. – y era verdad, porque se había quedado lejos de Leonardo – Atrás de la raya que estoy trabajando. -

Donatelo se apartó y regresó a sentarse al lado de Rafael (y siguió comiendo palomitas).

Miguel Ángel sacó de entre las almohadas tres huevos blancos rellenos con harina. Sostuvo dos en su mano derecha y uno más con la izquierda.

- ¿Preparados? – se plantó bien en su lugar - ¡Apunten! – movió su mano derecha como para medir la fuerza que necesitaba para lanzar los "proyectiles", y sonrió al imaginar que ya tenía ganada la batalla - ¡Fuego! –

Con asombrosa agilidad, Miguel Ángel arrojó los tres huevos a Leonardo en un santiamén, y tan seguro estaba de su puntería, que no se molestó en ver si daba en el blanco o no, al instante se agachó y se protegió con sus brazos y su cabeza la inclinó levemente, las ollas y las sartenes lo protegieron como un tipo de coraza; apenas un segundo después de haberse puesto en posición de defensa, oyó como los huevos se estrellaban, no contra su objetivo, sino contra él, o mejor dicho, contra su armadura…

¡PLOP!

Oyó romperse el primer huevo en la sartén del antebrazo izquierdo, y percibió el olor de la harina que se esparcía en una nube.

¡PAF!

El segundo fue reventado en la olla de la cabeza, y más harina se esparció a su alrededor.

¡PAC!

Y el tercero reventó sobre la cacerola que llevaba atada en la rodilla derecha, pero tampoco ese proyectil había dado de lleno en su persona, no fue empolvado con la harina de ninguno de esos tres proyectiles.

Miguel Ángel se irguió, y una sonrisa de triunfo se ensanchó en su cara.

¡Ahora sí le había ganado a Leonardo!

- ¡¿Cómo ves hermano mayor? ¡Mi inteligencia ha podido contra tu fuerza brut…! -

¡PUUUF!

Algo golpeó la cara de Miguel Ángel y pronto se esparció una nubecita más de harina.

- ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! – comenzó a toser porque la harina había entrado a su boca - ¡Yo…! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡…arrojé…! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡…tres… huevitos…! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡no cuatro! ¡COF! -

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Rafael la estaba pasando de lo más divertido - ¡Sabía que el Intrépido Líder no se dejaría ganar tan fácil! ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

- Yo ya lo esperaba. – dijo Donatelo, tomado las últimas palomitas del tazón.

- Mikey, ¿estas bien? – Leonardo (ya de pie pues así fue su ataque) inmediatamente se le acercó, cuidando de no llenarse los pies de harina.

- No… ¡COF! … Nunca voy a poder… ¡COF! …ganarte ¡COF! – dijo bastante desanimado.

- Mikey. –

Le quitó la olla de la cabeza y la puso en el suelo, desenrolló la sabana de la cabeza y con ésta empezó a quitarle, con cuidado, la harina de la cara.

- Deberían dejar por la paz esta ridícula rencilla. – dijo Donatelo al ponerse de pie (se habían acabado las palomitas) – Alguien puede resultar herido. -

- Yo he permitido que esta "rencilla" continué – dijo Leonardo – porque consigue que Mikey descubra sus habilidades. Ha logrado acercarse a mí cuando me asecha sin que me percate. Eso me sorprendió mucho, y es algo que ustedes dos no han logrado. -

- Lo que digas. – dijo Rafael – Pero hubieras visto tu cara, Mikey, cuando te golpeó ese huevo. ¡Jajajaja! – se fue a la cocina llevándose el tazón vacío.

- En eso debo darte la razón, Leo. – Donatelo tuvo que admitirlo – pero de verdad, espero que tengas cuidado, Mikey. -

- Lo… ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! –

- Siempre ha sido cuidadoso. – Leonardo respondió por él.

Con escuchar eso que lo dejó conforme, Donatelo se retiró a sus asuntos.

- ¿Cómo…? ¡COF! ¿… le hiciste? -

- ¿Para arrojarte un cuarto huevito relleno con harina? -

- ¡COF! -

- No debes pensar tanto en tus acciones. -

- ¿Como Rafa hace? – ya podía hablar mejor, ya no tenía tanta harina en la cara.

- Sin llegar a ese extremo. Me refiero a que debes ser capaz de oír tu instinto. -

- ¡Como el sentido arácnido de Spiderman! -

- Sí. Cuando te devolví el primer huevito, fue que apenas me di cuenta que estabas protegido, pero mi cerebro ya me había ordenado arrojar el segundo, y casi le hacía caso al arrojarte el tercero, de no ser por mi instinto que me dijo que no lo hiciera, que no arrojara el tercero, que era mejor arrojarte una bomba de humo sin activar (recogió la bomba del suelo y la guardó en su cinturón), así pensarías que te arrojé los tres huevitos, pero cuando te descubrieras, te daría una bonita sorpresa. – sonriendo, dejó la sabana llena de harina en las manos de Miguel Ángel, y también recogió la olla que antes traía en la cabeza y se la entregó a su hermano.

- ¡Y qué sorpresa! – aprovechando que tenía algo de harina en la cara todavía, se aferró al cuello de su hermano mayor (con un brazo) y restregó su mejilla contra la de él.

- ¡No! – Leonardo le reclamó, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo; quedó también espolvoreado de harina.

- La venganza es dulce. – le dijo al apartarse para admirar la cara de Leonardo que ahora la tenía blanca, en parte; le sonrió y subió a su habitación haciendo ruido al caminar por las ollas y sartenes.

Leonardo volvió a su meditación, así, sin quitarse la harina de su cara, a manera de reconocimiento por la tenacidad de su hermano menor.

Curiosamente, escasos minutos después, Donatelo y Rafael aparecieron, y a hurtadillas se acercaron a Leonardo.

- _Con __que __no __hemos __aprendido __el __arte __del __sigilo, __¿eh_? – dijo Rafael en susurros.

- _Esa __es __una __ofensa __que __se __paga __caro_. – susurró Donatelo.

Ambos se arrodillaron frente a Leonardo, mirándolo fijamente.

- _Nosotros_ _somos __más __aplicados __en __las __clases __que __Mikey_. – susurró Rafael – _Nos __será __más __fácil __distraer __a __Leo __y __sin __que __nos __de __una __paliza_. -

- _Entonces__… __¿por__qué __susurramos?_ – Donatelo hizo la correcta observación.

- Ejeem… - Rafael carraspeó y habló con normalidad – Mikey no ha podido distraer a Leo sin que le de una paliza, - levantó su mano derecha para simular que daba un puñetazo – pero nosotros… -

Ni Rafael ni Donatelo pudieron ver la rapidísima reacción de Leonardo; se dieron cuenta de que él los había lanzado al suelo cuando sintieron el forzoso "aterrizaje".

- ¡Aaaay! -

- ¡Oh! – y Leonardo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al oír la queja de dolor de sus hermanos - ¡Kyodai, gomen nasai!– se apresuró a ayudarles a ponerse de pie.

- Eso dolió. – Rafael dijo con voz vacilante.

- Pero ni siquiera intentamos hacerte daño. – Donatelo protestó por lo injusto que fue su líder; no habían hecho ni un primer intentó de romper con su concentración y ya había barrido el piso con ellos.

- Bueno… - dijo apenado Leonardo – yo… sólo reaccioné, sentí peligro y reaccioné. Lo lamento. -

- Creo que – Donatelo siguió quejándose – acercarte a ti sin pretender nada malo es más difícil de lo que parece. -

- Ya verás. – dijo Rafael con cierto resentimiento, al irse caminando a su habitación con torpeza – Ya verás, Leo. Estarás meditando y ni así sabrás qué fue lo que te arrolló. -

- Lo lamento. -

- Sí Leo, - dijo Donatelo con el orgullo magullado – lo vas a lamentar. – se retiró adolorido a su laboratorio.

Leonardo los vio alejarse. No estaba seguro si debía estar feliz o atemorizado, al convencer a sus hermanos, aunque fuera de esa manera, de mejorar sus habilidades ninja.

Dejó la meditación para otro momento. Subió a su habitación pensando que sería mejor tocar un poco el piano, por un sabio dicho que aconseja: "la música calma hasta la más fiera bestia"; necesitaba que el ambiente se destensara.

Miguel Ángel (ya sin armadura) traía una escoba y un recogedor para levantar lo que quedó de harina en el piso por la batalla que se llevó a cabo, riendo para sus adentros: esos dos hermanos suyos no sabían lo que les esperaba, porque tendrían que intentarlo una vez, y otra vez, y una vez más, si querían superar a su líder.

Él casi lo consigue, casi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Kabuki **es el teatro japonés que tuvo origen hace cientos de años, y todavía sigue montándose obras de ese estilo en la actualidad. La peculiaridad de esta forma de teatro, es que, los personajes de mujeres, los interpretan hombres vestidos y maquillados como mujeres.

**Kyodai** significa Hermanos en japonés.

**Gomen ****nasai** significa Perdón en japonés.

* * *

><p>Este fic se me ocurrió por el capitulo que sale en la primera temporada de 2k3 llamado: "Tales of Leo". En ese cap, Mikey le cuenta a Leo, mientras está inconciente, que una vez, siendo niños, cuando Leo estaba meditando, él hizo muchas cosas para que rompiera con esa postura de meditación, pero no lo consiguió, hasta que se le ocurrió hacer algo mucho más fuerte (lo atacó con sus chakos), entonces fue que Leo reaccionó pero para patearle el caparazón; eso me hizo divagar que quizás Mikey ha seguido intentando romper la concentración de Leo desde entonces, algo así como un desafío que hay entre ellos dos, pero por lo que ha pasado en este fic, ahora son tres hermanos contra uno.<p>

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado lector, y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
